Search the World
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Not a 'based off' story like a bunch of my others. Amu and Ikuto, two children with extraordinary powers deep inside, lived a happy and carefree life. But one night, their home village was mysteriously burned down. The two were separated by this tragedy. Ikuto vows to find Amu while Amu prays to be found. He'll find her, even if he has to search the world. Rating might change.
1. Up in Flames

**This story just popped into my head when I was listening to Monochrome Kiss by DaizyStripper! Inspiration works in crazy ways! The funny thing is this story doesn't relate to the song's lyrics one bit! The words just flew out of my mind! So now here's Search the World! I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Glistening orange flames engulfed everything in sight. Echoing throughout the small village were the pained screams of innocent people. Most of those pleas for help were silenced by the burning sensations that spread to every part of their bodies. Ashes and debris covered the streets of the once happy place that was slowly and painfully fading away.

Deep inside one of the many burning buildings was a pair of children that were holding each other as if they were going to disappear if either one let go. The little girl was bawling her eyes out at the thought of dying in such a horrific way. The boy was doing his best to comfort her. He lifted his hand and tucked a lock of the girl's pink hair behind her ear.

"We'll make it out," he whispered to her reassuringly. He got up to try and look for a way out, but a tug stopped him.

The pinkette gripped his shirt for dear life. "No," she cried, "Don't go and leave me here."

"I would never do that. Just close your eyes and when I tell you to open them, we'll be safe."

The girl nodded and did as she was told. The boy lifted her up bridal style and held her close to his chest. His sapphire eyes scanned around for any kind of exit. As if heaven had answered his prayers, he saw an opening behind two broken boards. As quickly as he could, he ran toward the only hope of survival, dodging falling boards and maneuvering through the remains of the burning building. All too suddenly, the fragile little girl in her arms started to have a coughing fit from inhaling a little smoke.

"We're almost there Amu," the blue-haired boy told her, "Just hold on a bit longer." Finally, he reached the opening and squirmed through, still holding Amu safely in his arms. He had no time to spare. He ran deep into the forest and hid in a bush. "Okay Amu, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly, Amu lifted her eyelids, only to look straight into the boy's sapphire eyes. She planted a small smile on her face and hugged the boy by his neck. "Thank you Ikuto," she whispered with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I think I found one over here," a voice said. Amu and Ikuto peeked out from the bush to see three men with guns and knives.

"Hunters," Ikuto whispered. The thought of losing his love to monsters like them overwhelmed Ikuto. "Amu…get away from here."

Amu looked at him with confusion clear on her face. "Why? I'm not going to let you die."

"Amu, I will go out there and lead the hunters away from here. There's a village a couple miles from here. I want you to hide there. I promise you. I will come back and find you…even if I have to search the world."

The pinkette felt like crying at this point. She didn't want to lose anyone else in her life. Her thoughts went blank when she felt a soft pair of lips on hers. Ikuto gave her a gentle, loving kiss to give her hope. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a shiny lock (A/N the Humpty Lock).

"Take this and always wear it," Ikuto instructed. He put the chain around Amu's neck and clamped it on. "I have the key that matches. It's how we will find each other in the future. I love you Amu."

With those final four words, Ikuto leaped out of the bush, making sure to grab the hunters' attention, and rushed out of the forest with the men chasing after him. Amu didn't waste any time to run away in the direction Ikuto told her to go. The village was only a few yards away. But her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground.

...

What Ikuto didn't hear were the last words Amu said to him before they were separated. "I love you too Ikuto."

* * *

**So how did I do!? I admit that I have trouble wording my sentences and giving them some depth, or detail. So I tried really hard to make this better and let the words just flow! Please R&R! Bye for now ~nya!**


	2. Misery of My Life

**Kitten: Here is Chapter 1 of Search the World!**

**Ikuto: What the hell took you so long!?**

**Amu: Calm down Ikuto. Spunky Kitten told me she was busy with school and couldn't type up any new chapters.**

**Kitten: Yeah! And midterms are coming soon so it might be a month before I write anything new!**

**Ikuto: Well you better hurry up and get all that school shit done!**

**Kitten: Whatever Ikuto. I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I woke up the same way I have for the past seven years; in a worn-out cot inside a small crumby cottage. My blankets were torn and full of holes, so I never got any warmth. The wood of the cottage always creaked and there were always leaks. My life wasn't like this before.

After the fire burnt down everything precious to me, Ikuto and I were separated when he was protecting me from hunters. A kind woman took me in and raised me as her own. For once, I thought something was finally going right in my life. That only lasted until she was killed by robbers who broke into the house one night. Why does everyone I love end up getting hurt?

Some people found out of my tragedies and started to spread rumors that I was a witch that hexed anyone close to me to have bad luck. Everyone eventually started taunting and abusing me, never accepting me for who I really am. Only one person ever understood me beside my foster mother. Ikuto…you promised to find me so where are you!?

I got dressed in the same tarnished clothes that no one else wanted, tossed aside for the 'beggars' to take, and ate the bruised fruit I was able to snatch from the trees in the forest. I clutched the shining lock around my neck as I stepped out of the cottage to face the cold, hard truth that was reality. I walked the same path I always did into the village. When any eyes turned toward me, they immediately looked away with sneers of disgust and shunning.

"Well lookie here girls~," a snobbish voice laughed, making me freeze on the spot. I turned my head a bit to see Yamabuki Saaya. She was the one that harassed me the most. She thought she was so special because she's so rich and 'pretty'. But with my powers, I can see that her soul is dark and hideous.

"Looks like the witch is back for more~," one of her followers snickered. She picked up a nearby rock and flung it at me. Lucky for me, it only hit my elbow, but it still really hurt.

Soon enough, more and more people joined in on the torment. They threw rocks and rotting food at me nonstop. I tried my best to hold in my tears. I won't let them take the satisfaction of seeing me in a weak state. That would only add to the torture. But I still try to block the objects from hitting my face or injuring me. They screamed insults at me without a hint of regret.

"Witch!"

"Take that you little slut!"

"Killer!"

"You're better off dead!"

"Bitch!"

"Go rot in hell!"

_Remember Amu. Sticks and stones may break your bones, but…_

_But…_

"You're worthless and no one will ever love you!" That offense drove me over the edge.

Before I knew what was happening, fresh tears started streaming down my face and I ran through the streets just to get away from them, hearing their snickers and evil laughter behind me. I ran and ran until I stopped in the middle of the forest.

_Oh Ikuto, please find me soon_, I prayed and sobbed for hours underneath my secret, special weeping willow tree.

**Ikuto's POV**

I suddenly felt a tug of pain at my heart. _Amu…_ Ever since we were little, our similar powers gave us a special bond that could never be broken. I can feel the emotions that she's feeling. She's feeling torment, sadness, and longing. _When I find you Amu, I swear I will make sure you're never sad again._ I've been searching everywhere, and I'll keep searching for her. She suffered too much and I want her to be happy. She is, and always will be, my first love. Everything about her just urges me to hold her, protect her, keep her, and love her. I started riding my black stallion around the fields to the next town. _Please be there Amu._

**Normal POV**

Night fell quickly and Amu tossed and turned in her cot, trying to find sleep, but it never came. Her head flooded with the day of the fire and Ikuto's promise. _All the torture will disappear when Ikuto finds me_, she thought with hope. _I can find happiness again if you're with me_. Her life had been nothing but misery and despair. Everything crashed down just when everything seemed to be alright.

**Ikuto and Amu's POV**

I looked up at the starry sky. One star shone especially bright. The light reminds me of him/her a lot. I held my hands together and made my wish, knowing what I wanted. Amu I will find you/Ikuto, please find me.

* * *

**Kitten: And…done! You might not here from me for a while now.**

**Amu: Why did you have to make my life horrible!?**

**Kitten: BECAUSE it's fits in with the story! Where Ikuto will be the knight that sweeps you off of your feet!**

**Ikuto: Awesome! Rescuing Amu-koi is my specialty!**

**Amu: *blushing* S-S-Shut up, p-pervert!**

**Kitten: Well that's all! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
